Take a Bow
Take a Bow is the 16th episode of the 51st season of Happy Tree Friends Fanon. Roles Starring *Cuddles *Lifty & Shifty Featuring *Giggles Apperances *The Mole *Nutty *Pop *Cub Plot The episode begins with Giggles hapilly skipping along the sidewalk. Nearby, Lifty and Shifty come out from hiding behind a tree and snicker, looking at Giggles bow. Giggles continues walking along when she hears a faint snickering behind her. She turns around but sees nothing. However, as she is looking, Shifty sneaks up behind her and snatches her bow from her head. She shrieks as Lifty and Shifty take off in their double seated bycicle. Cuddles happens to be skateboarding by and see's Giggles sitting on the side walk crying. He goes up to comfort her. Cuddles asks Giddles whats wrong and she tearfully points to Lifty and Shifty pedaling away. Furious, Cuddles puts on his helmet and skates after them. Lifty and Shifty, on their bike, talk about how much money they could make from the bow, when Lifty see's Cuddles skating after them. In an effort to get away, they both pedal faster, but Cuddles is still catching up to them. Lifty gets an idea and takes out a box of nails. Laughing, he pours the nails all over the road in an attampt to shake Cuddles. Cuddles see's the nails and panics, but is able to successfully manuver his way through around them. Lifty and Shifty hit a bumb in the road and Lifty loses his grip on the nail box. Nearby, The Mole is attempting so solve a rubiks cube. The flying nails pierce him all over his head. Before standing for a bit with the nails in his head and the rubiks cube in hand, he falls down dead. Cuddles is gaining up on Lifty and Shifty, so Lifty takes out a slingshot and aims it at Cuddles. He let's go and the rock hits off one of Cuddle's skateboard wheels. The wheel lands on a nearby sidewalk where Nutty is walking along with an ice cream cone. He looks at the ice cream with lust in his eyes and is about to eat it whole, when he slips on the wheel. The ice cream falls to the ground with the bottom cone part sticking out. Nutty falls to the ground onto the cone and it stabs him in the eye, killing him. Cuddles is struggling to regain control, the wheeless part of his skateboard making sparks on the road. Lifty takes out a bucket of oil, and he and SHifty snicker at eachother. However, Lifty opens his eyes and suddenly looks shocked. He taps Shifty on the shoulder to open his eyes. and points in the direction they are heading. Shifty looks forward and see's that they are heading straight toward a barbaque, being used by Pop and Cub. Lifty and Shifty both scream and Shifty try's to streer out of the way, but it is too late. They ram straight into the barbeque, and the oil splashes onto it, causing it to explode and kill everyone near it. Cuddles see's the explosion but can't steer out of the way. He ends up skating into a hot and fiery dust. Eventually, the smoke clears and Cuddle's get's up groggingly, with his fur sizzled, some potions completely burnt off, and with several cuts and bruises. He looks over to the remains of the barbeque to see Lifty and Shifty's sizzling carcases laying side by side on the barbeque, with Pop and Cub's bodies nearby. He looks down and is delighted to see Giggle's bow laying beside him, though blakened by the fire. Cuddles picks it up, but disintegrates into ashes in his hands and is blown away by the wind. Cuddles is very sad and slowly and shamefully walks back to Giggles. Back where the episoide started, Giggles is sitting on the sidewalk worried sick, when she see's Cuddles walking toward her. Giggles gets up and goes over to him. Cuddles just looks at her sadly for a moment, sitts doen on the side of the side walk and cry's into his arms, believing he had failed her. After a few seconds however, Giggles sits down beside him and gives him a big hug, letting him know that she is still gratefull for his efforts. Suprised but very happy, Cuddles returns the hug and they share a kiss. They then get up, and walk off, holding hands. Meanwhile, Lumpy finds The Moles rubiks cude next to The Mole's body.He goes, "Hmmm..." He kneels down out of camera view. After a 3 seconds, he comes back up with the rubiks cude completed and goes "Uh, huh!". The iris closes in on the rubiks cube. Moral Look both ways before crossing the street. Deaths #The Mole gets punctured in the head by nails. #Nutty gets stabbed in the eye by an ice-cream cone. #Pop, Cub, Lifty, and Shifty are blown up by a barbeque. Injuries #Cuddles is burnt by an exploding barbeque and cut. Trivia #When The Mole has nails in his head and is holding a rubik's cube, it is a reference to the 1987 Clive Barker horror film, Hellraiser. #This episode shows an extremely rare moment of intelligence from Lumpy. Category:Season 51 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:AxelGripp's Episodes